


В тронном зале

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M, Thrawn Alliances spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Вейдер ревнует Палпатина к Трауну, Трауна к Палпатину и настоящее к прошлому.





	В тронном зале

Дроид-мышь проскочил между ног и жалобно пискнул, пытаясь не запутаться в длинном чёрном плаще. Лорд Вейдер мог бы в очередной раз подумать о том, что давно пора заменить дроидов-мышей дроидами-голубями, но его мысли были заняты другим. Учитель вызвал его, и сейчас, идя по коридорам дворца в тронный зал, Вейдер ощущал неожиданно сильные эмоции, исходящие от Дарта Сидиуса и волнами растекающиеся по всему императорскому дворцу. Если бы Император умел радоваться, Вейдер описал бы их как радость.

Чем ближе Вейдер приближался к тронному залу, тем отчётливее ощущался второй разум рядом с учителем, видимо, являющийся источником ярких эмоций Императора, что не могло не раздражать. Если Вейдеру не изменяла память, а она ему не изменяла, то последний раз, когда учитель был так же доволен рядом с ним, был в день основания Империи.

В эмоциональный фон закралось сомнение, но вскоре оно сменилось чувством полного морального удовлетворения и, наверное, счастья. Лорд Вейдер, не в силах больше выдерживать это, переключился на второе сознание, непонятное, немного чуждое, но до боли знакомое, пытаясь вспомнить, кому оно принадлежит.

Войдя в тронный зал через боковую дверь, Вейдер застыл на пороге. Император стоял перед троном, положив руку на плечо стоящего перед ним человека в белом. Незнакомец повернулся, на его груди сверкнула плашка гранд-адмирала. И, хотя визор не мог передать всей палитры цветов, Вейдер понял, что это не человек, а синий инородец, красные глаза всё так же горели, в голове крутились такие же непонятные мысли, и, хотя сейчас он выглядел старше, взрослее, Энакин знал, что это не просто чисс, а тот самый.

Захотелось подойти, пожать руку, обнять, расспросить, как же он оказался в Империи, чем занимался, почему не выходил на связь. Но, прежде чем Лорд Вейдер решился поприветствовать Трауна, Император представил его.

«Кажется, вы не знакомы с повелителем Вейдером» прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба над Корусантом. И Траун подвердил это, словно окатив холодной водой. Он не узнал его. Конечно же, не узнал, никто в Империи не узнавал в нём мастера-джедая, так с чего он ждал этого от инородца, который видел его последний раз много лет назад?

Изобразив сдержанный кивок, Лорд Вейдер в очередной раз осознал, что Энакина Скайуокера больше нет, как нет и Падме, которую они спасали вместе с Трауном, и нет канцлера Палпатина, которого он тогда так нахваливал чиссу. Из них всех остался только Траун. Дарт Вейдер перевёл взгляд на учителя. Дарт Сидиус смотрел на Трауна и улыбался, и Вейдер вдруг понял, что того Трауна тоже больше нет.


End file.
